The Job Together
by SakuraStar12
Summary: Gildarts is looking down so Cana decides for them to take a job together to cheer him up, what chaos is going to insure with this father-daughter duo. Read to find out.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but don't let that stop you from enjoying my one-shot peace**_

 **The Job Together**

It's another rowdy day in the Fairy Tail's guild. Thankfully to some Natsu and gang are out on a mission, giving those still in the guild some peace from the fighting. Cana is at one of the empty tables drinking happily from her barrel of booze. When she came up for air she looked towards the bar to see a gloomy looking Gildarts all by himself, shoulders slumbed and head against the counter.

"Hey Mira" Cana said stopping Mira who was walking past on her way back to the bar, "What's wrong with my dad?"

"I don't know Cana, to be honest it has me worried as well. I've never seen Gildarts this down" Mira replied looking over at Gildarts worried. Cana not liking to see Gildarts looking so depressed decided to do something about it. Cana finished off her barrel of booze before walking over to the depressed Gildarts.

"Hey dad how about we do a job together just the two of us?" Cana asked leaning on the bar to Gildarts right.

"Really?" Gildarts asked perking up. He looked like he just got a present with the way he was smiling.

"Yea dad you just need to pick a job for us" Cana replied grinning.

"Alright finally a father-daughter mission" Gildarts cheered running over to pick a job. Cana watched him go smiling glad to see him looking happy again. It wasn't long before Gildarts bounded back up to her side with a job in hand. He handed it to her to read over.

It read as follow:

Stop the bandits outside of Elie Village. They are mages who like to torment the residents of Elie Village. Please help us. Reward is 200,000J.

"Sounds like a winner" Cana said handing it to Mira to call it in,

"Let's meet back here in an hour" Cana said grabbing a beer to go.

"Sounds good" Gildarts agreed leaving to get ready.

An hour later they met up in front of the guild to start their mission. Since neither ever have a lot of money they choose to walk, it isn't far and it gave them time to bond as father and daughter. They learned a lot about each other.

Cana learned about Gildarts many missions, his childhood, his magic and his relationship with Cana's mother. Thankfully he left out his many past girlfriends.

Gildarts learned about Cana's childhood (which he missed due to always being gone) with her mom and fairy tail, how she started drinking to feel the void left by him not knowing who she was but later drank cause she loves it, about her magic and her adventures.

Gildarts also tells her that he saw her involved in the Grand Magic Games and tells her how proud he is of her. This caused her to blush and smile while looking away.

When they finally reached Elie Village, after two days of walking, they headed straight to the village leader.

"I take it you two are the mages from Fairy Tail" a man in sun theme tunic stated not asked.

"We sure are" Cana said pointing to her guild mark on her stomach.

"Thank you for coming to help us" the leader started, "the bandits' hideout is east to the village. Please take care of them asap."

"You can count on us" Cana said before her and Gildarts left to take there stuff to the hut given to them to use while they handled the mission. After dropping off there bags they headed east to take care of the bandits. The bandits weren't hard to find, they weren't even hiding. There were about five dirty, drunk men outside the mouth of a cave. They could tell by the laughter inside that there were more men inside the cave.

Cana and Gildarts turned to grin at each other before jumping out of behind the trees surrounding the cave to attack the bandits. Those bandits were no match for the s-class Gildarts, but Cana did have some trouble just using her card magic. When a bandit got a lucky shot and hit Cana on her arm making her cry out, all hell broke loose. Gildarts, enraged, struck out and painfully, for the bandits, defeated the rest of the bandits. He even made them all say sorry for hurting his baby girl.

After turning in the bandits to the knights and collecting their reward money they headed out, back to Magnolia to their home. On the way Gildarts couldn't help but look at Cana's bandaged arm.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Gildarts asked still staring at Cana's hurt arm.

"I'm fine dad, this is nothing I can't handle" Cana replied before taking a swing of her beer.

"I'm so proud of you. You've become so strong without me" Gildarts said sounding both proud and sad.

"It's because of you that i'm this strong" Cana replied noticing the sadness in his voice and not liking it one bit.

"What do you mean? I wasn't there for you" Gildarts asked depressing himself.

"Its because I wanted you to accept me that I trained so hard "Cana replied stopping to turn to face her dad, " I know you would have been there for me but I didn't tell you due to my childish fear of being rejected. I love you dad never forget that." This caused tears of joy to fill Gildarts' eyes.

"I love you too baby" he cried wrapping his arms around Cana.

They stood hugging each other oa the sun set behind them casting a beautiful scene for the father and daughter.

 **Yay all finished my sceond Fairy Tail fanfic i'm so happy. I love Fairy Tail and I hope you enjoyed my one-shot. Tell me what you think and review I would like to hear your thoughts. Peace**


End file.
